The Stepmother
by V1ndicat0r
Summary: X-23 can handle a lot of things, is having a step mom one of those?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Author's Notes: Not set in any real continuity at the moment, just try to go with it_

Jean Grey was back... again. She had a bit of a habit of dying and coming back to life to the point that it was practically an inside joke among the X-Men. However when she came back this time, boy did she not like what she saw. The X-Men were now divided into two camps, on the West Coast was Utopia which had started out as a mutant commune of sorts and now was almost like militia base the way Cyclops was running it now. The man she used to love was now running his X-Men the way Magneto ran the Brotherhood, hell he was working with Magneto. Back in Westchester Wolverine and his X-Men had set the school back up and were doing things the way she remembered they were done. This was surprising to her. In the past, Scott and Logan's positions may have been switched, but now the man who was considered one of the most dangerous mutants on the planet was now following Xavier's philosophy and he was the school's headmaster. Of course the biggest surprise was that he had named the school after her. The Jean Grey School of Higher Learning.

Jean was embarrassed and honored at the same time. "If I had known you were comin' back darlin' I might've named after myself," said Logan trying to be all romantic. "I don't think the James Howlett School of Higher Learning quite rolls off the tongue." Jean replied. She and Logan were sitting on the balcony to his room. "This is just so much to take in Logan. I mean with what Wanda did, and the fall out you and Scott had. So much has changed and I'm wondering if any of it's for the better." "Yeah me to," he said. "I think the scariest thing is finding out you had children," she turned her head to Logan, "and it doesn't shock me one bit." Upon reuniting with Logan, Jean had been made aware of Logan's progeny. His son Daken, who hated him with every fiber of his being, and his daughter Laura, who was also his clone that had been conditioned to be a killing machine from the time she could walk. It was enough to bring Jean to tears that people could do that to a child, and that the only son Logan had hated his father.

Meanwhile, in the school, students moved through the hallways to their various classes. Laura had a break for an hour and decided to spend it in the Danger Room, but first she needed her X-Men uniform. She was about to get to her room to get it, when she got cut off by Rachel Grey. "Finally I caught up with you X," she said. "Hello Rachel," Laura replied, "Do you require something of me." "Yeah I want to talk with you for a bit about the "thing" with our parents." "You wish discuss the nature of Logan and Jean's relationship," Laura said. Rachel quickly covered Laura's mouth and began to whisper into her ear, "Not so loud I don't want people forming ideas right now until we figure out what's gonna happen okay. Nod if you understand." Laura nodded yes. "Good let's go to my office." In Rachel's office the two sat down. "Laura, Logan has told you that he had a thing for my mom back when they were in the X-Men together?" Rachel asked. "If you mean that he and your mother were romantically involved, no he has not." Laura stated matter of factly "Yeah well they weren't always involved, usually my dad got in the way of that," Rachel said, "Course with the way things are at the moment it's likely that she may go to Logan, do you have an idea where I'm going with this Laura? "They would be in a relationship, is there a problem with that?" Laura asked somewhat confused. "Not exactly," Rachel replied, "Logan and my mom loved each other a lot, but they couldn't be together because of my dad. Right now there's a very good chance they'll be getting back together. Possibly they could even get married." Laura's eyes went wide at the last statement. "Yeah that would mean she would be your step mom, and I'd be your step sister by extension. The reason why I wanted to talk to you about this Laura, is I wanted to know how you felt about it."

Laura just sat there not saying anything. The only mother she had ever known, her creator Sarah Kinney, died at her hands before she could fill that role. Sure there had been X-Men, like Storm, who tried to provide that kind of nurture for her, but having an honest to God mother was something Laura had never known. Right now the only parent she had was Wolverine, whom she had seen as her father and now with the adoption it was official. Even though her mother was dead, Sarah still had a place in Laura's heart and she wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to try fill that place. "I need to think about this." she said. As she began to leave Rachel put her hand on her shoulder, "I know this may seem scary to you. I know that you miss your mom and you don't want some stranger trying to take her place. Trust me I've been there, but unlike Emma I can vouch for my mom Laura. If she and Logan get together, she'll just want to help you however she can, but she won't try to replace your mom because she knows she can't." "I have a class to get to," Laura replied, "Thank you for discussing this with me Rachel." She left but Rachel could tell there was still a bit of a dark cloud hanging over her head. This was the sort of thing that didn't take telepathy to know that something was wrong. It was very possible that things were about to change again for Laura, and Rachel wasn't sure she'd adjust to this well. Laura could handle a lot of things but having a step mother. It wasn't uncommon for kids not to adjust to their parents marrying someone they had no blood relation to well. And for all of Jean's good intentions there was no guarantee this would end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laura spent a lot of time avoiding Jean since her talk with Rachel. She wasn't sure she liked her, and it she wasn't trying all that hard to hide it either. If Jean was in the same room with her and Logan, she walked out. She spent a lot of time in her room, not really coming out if she didn't have to. Her friend Cessily took notice. She walked in their room one day to find Laura laying on her bed reading a book. "You know you're gonna have to talk or interact with Ms. Grey at some point, now that she and Logan are a thing." Laura didn't respond. "You're not seriously gonna spend the rest of your life in your room are you?" "Why not," asked Laura, "It is not all that different from how I was raised." Cessily scoffed, "Like father like daughter I guess." Laura sat up. "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means you're just being stubborn for no real reason," Cessily said, "Look I know Logan's taste in women lately has been... questionable but Ms. Grey's nice and you should give her a chance." "I already had a mother Cessily. I don't want her," Laura said sharply. Cessily put her hands on Laura's shoulders to relax her. "I don't think she'd try to replace your mom, no one can replace your mom. But she'd try to be there for you. Remember that time when Nori kissed Julian and you ran into the girl's bathroom?" "Yes. I slashed at it and cut myself." "Remember what I did, I was there for you, to help you out." "Yes." "Well that's what Ms. Grey would do for you."... "What if she and Logan..." Cessily cut Laura off, "Laura we don't know that will happen." "We don't know that it won't." "Well if it does, try to be happy for Logan at least."

The next day Laura did something unexpected, she actively sought Jean out. She decided no matter how things turned out, Logan and Jean were now together and she couldn't keep avoiding Jean. Better to face this problem head on than keep avoiding it. She came to Jean's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Laura opened the door. "Hello Laura," said Jean. "Hello," she said shyly. "Well come in, you don't have to stand there," Jean motioned for the girl to enter. Laura walked in, showing emotion wasn't something she was normally good at but right now how nervous she was couldn't have been more obvious if you had used a neon sign to point it out. She had her hands behind her back fidgeting and she wasn't maintaining eye contact all that well. She made her way to the woman looked her in the eye, took a deep breath and said, "I... wish... to speak with you Ms. Grey." "Alright," Jean looked down at Laura's feet noticing the girl's feet were shuffling. Jean smiled and put her hands on her, "Why don't you just sit down dear, and try to relax." "Alright." Laura sat down on Jean's bedside but continued to nervously fidget with her hands. "Ms. Grey..." "You can just call me Jean, you don't have to be so formal." "Oh, okay," Laura took another deep breath, "Jean... I wish to talk with you. I would like to get to know you." Jean put her hand on the teen's shoulder, "I would like that to Laura. How about we do this over lunch, my treat. You can have whatever you want." Laura though for a moment. "I... like spicy foods." "Well there's a nice Thai restaurant in the city we could visit."

About twenty minutes later, the two were at said Thai restaurant. Laura had ordered something that had Thai dragon peppers in it, while Jean had settled on a bowl of rice congee "I'm curious, how did you come to like spicy tasting food." asked Jean. "I was fed a protein paste in the Facility. It had no taste. At the X-Men the food was always pizza and hamburgers. I did not mind them at first but..." "Got sick of eating them all time, I understand that pretty well." said Jean. "Jean," said Laura "Yes?" "You knew Logan back when he first joined the X-Men, what was he like back then?" "Back then?" replied Jean, "Back then he was stubborn, individualistic, difficult to deal with, so he hasn't changed all that much. But he does seem a lot happier now. Think I know why." "Why?" Laura asked. "Well Logan was gruff for the most part, but he always seemed happier around Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee. He liked being a positive force in their lives. He really loved those girls." "I know what you mean," Laura said, her tone somewhat sad. She was remembering how much more Logan had done for Jubilee than for her. Jean put her hand on Laura's to comfort her, "Laura, Logan does love you. He just, doesn't know how to say it. You're special to him in a way Rogue, Kitty, even Jubilee will never be." "Because I am his daughter." "More than that. For the longest time Logan never thought any good could come from him. And the way things turned out with his son... my point is you're proof something good did come from him. And that means a lot to him."

Jean and Laura came back to the school having finished. "Jean," said Laura. "What is it?" Jean asked. "Thank you for the lunch." "I was happy to do it." "Jean, do you love Logan?" "Are you worried that I'll try to steal your father from you?" Laura looked at her stunned. "You can relax I didn't have to read your mind for that. In fact none of it really." "I do not understand." "Laura do you think you're the first girl to have to deal with the possibility of having a stepmother? Logan told me what happened to your mother, Laura I'm not trying to replace her. I couldn't do that, and I wouldn't. What you're feeling right now it's natural for a girl your age. Right now I don't think I'll be marrying Logan anytime soon. Right now I just want to take things slow considering all that's happened recently. But I want you know, if you ever need me for anything, I'll be there." "Thank you Jean. Could I ask you one more question?" "What is it?" "Rachel told me that you and Logan loved each other before. Why did you feel that way about him?" "At first he was just intriguing. He was a dangerous man with a mysterious past. Then once I got past all the walls and barriers he put up, I could see how kind and gentle he could really be."

Later on after Laura and Jean had gone their separate ways, Jean found Logan in his office. "Hey," he said. "She's so much like you, and not just cause of the obvious."Jean responded, "Once you get past the barriers you see that she's a really sweet girl. You must be really proud of her Logan." "Everyday Jeanie," he replied, "She's the kind of daughter a father can be proud of."


End file.
